


Have A Little Patience

by feebomon



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Curses, ER OTP, I'm sorry for everything, John learns a lesson, Luka has a magic dick, M/M, Rimming, Sex pollen/fuck or die taken semi-seriously, with apologies to all Croatians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feebomon/pseuds/feebomon
Summary: Written in a moment of lockdown insanity.
Relationships: John Carter/Luka Kovač
Kudos: 19





	Have A Little Patience

"Luka? I need a favour."

Having just got to the break room, and with (wonder of wonders), a fresh coffee almost at his lips, Luka couldn't help but groan.

"Seriously? I just-"

"Two minutes, I promise."

Putting down his mug with a sigh, Luka followed John back to admitting.

"So, my patient is Croatian, if you can believe it. She's ancient, and with a tiny bit of English, just not quite enough to explain her symptoms. If you could just translate for a minute it'd really help," John was pleading, and it amused Luka to taunt just a little.

"And what do I get in return?"

"The satisfaction of helping a colleague and talking to someone from the old country?"

"'Colleague?'"

"Well, you know," John's neck was turning ever so slightly pink.

"Fine. Where is she?"

"Curtain 2, thank you." A brush of a hand against Luka's back, and then there was the patient.

She truly was ancient, Luka was surprised that until very recently she'd been up and about, she seemed more suited to a nursing home. On hearing his formal greeting, she looked up suddenly, her eyes, formerly a little unfocused, now gleaming.

John looked on as she and Luka immediately launched into an animated conversation, clearly not about the state of her health for the moment. After several minutes, not really wanting to interrupt, but conscious of the press of patients as it got ever later on a Friday evening, he did.

"Luka, can you just ask about her symptoms so I can get on with it?"

They were both clearly annoyed at being disturbed.  
"Excuse me John, baka was just telling me about her grandson here in Chicago, she says I look like him." Luka seemed to actually preen about this as the woman patted his hand with a smile.

"Then why isn't he here translating...?" John muttered, a little petulantly. He took up her chart.

"Ok, so her name's Baka? I didn't even get that far-"

Luka grabbed the chart back. "No, that's Croatian for grandmother. Can't you just wait a minute?"

John rolled his eyes. His back was hurting and his shift was nearly over. Please god just make this patient a quick and easy one.

It seemed hopeless however as the woman then took out a little wallet of photos, flipping through them with Luka nodding and exclaiming over every one. John thought he should be finding this endearing, but honestly it was just maddening.

"Luka!"

They both looked at him. A twinge of guilt.

The baka muttered something to Luka, and dug out a card that was wedged in the back of her little photo wallet.

She held up the card in John's face, her gaze never wavering from his, uttering a sentence that even Luka seemed a bit puzzled by. John looked at the thing, it just seemed to be some kind of old playing card, just with scratchy symbols on it rather than a suit. It was rather dirty.

Luka stammered slightly. "I... I think she said something about you must learn to be patient? It was a bit strange. Maybe just let me fill in her chart, I don't mind."

For some reason, the hairs were rising on the back of John's neck. He just nodded and fled the exam room.

A few hours later, Luka let himself in to John's apartment.

"John? Are you here? I thought we were supposed to meet for dinner?"

The place seemed deserted, still and quiet.

"You didn't answer your phone so I..."

Luka wondered for a moment if he was talking to himself, and additionally if he should be concerned about John's apparent disappearance when he thought he heard a soft sound from the bedroom. On opening the door he found it dark, curtains closed.

"John? What's happening? Are you ok?" He went to open the curtains a little but a hand shot out from under the covers.

A feeble voice. "No! Leave it. Go away please."

Luka frowned. "Are you sick? What do you mean 'go away'? Are you annoyed about earlier?"

"No, I just can't see you at the moment."

"Of course you can't see me, you're buried under the duvet." Luka smiled a bit, but was starting to worry. "Let me see you."

Very slowly and reluctantly, John dragged the covers off his head, revealing hair made wild and a blotchy, sweaty face.

"You are sick. Why couldn't you just say? What can I get you?"

Luka cast his eyes over the bedside table. A melting ice pack, aspirin, flannels and tissues.

"It's not- I'm not," a shudder. Luka felt John's forehead and the shuddering just got worse.

His voice dropped to a hoarse whisper, despite it being only the two of them.

"There's something wrong... down there," he flapped a hand at his lap. Luka looked puzzled. "I can't... It's. Seven times. It's not going away. Nothing's... coming out." John squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassment beaming off him in waves.

Luka was silent until John had to peel one eye open and watch as realisation slowly dawned on Luka's face, and observed the bitten lip that was his effort not to grin.

"I'm sorry. Did you take something? Like, I dunno, viag-"

"No I did not take viagra!" It was restrained shriek.

Luka held his hands up, placating.

"Ok, well, this could be serious. Let me take you back to County."

"No, no, god no! I'd never live it down, I'd never be able to show my face again... I'd have to leave the country. Please, can you just. I mean, can you try? And quickly?"

Luka looked at him thoughtfully.

"Luka?! I'm not kidding around!"

"Baka did say something about patience."

"What?" Almost a shriek again. "Don't ever mention her again. I haven't felt right since trying to talk to her and you were just wasting time..."

"She was right! You need to learn-"

"Oh my god, shut up, please. I can't stop thinking about the writing on that card and it's driving me mad."

"That picture she showed you? It was her son standing in front of the house he'd built himself. Something about taking the time to make something beautiful..."

John gaped, "It was not. She cursed me and now I'm dying. This is it. Goodbye."

Luka snorted laughter as John dove under the covers again, rolling and curling up into himself. He toed off his shoes and went to join him, spooning up against his back.

"I'm sorry, ok? Let me try." His hand wandered and found the object of John's misery. He was actually shocked to find his erection larger and far harder than he'd ever felt it before. He flipped back the bedclothes. "Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'".

John's cock was dark red, purple at the tip, and his chest and abdomen were flushed pink. John winced as his cock flexed at Luka's gentle touch, tremors running through him. "Please get on with it."

"Just 'getting on with it' doesn't seem to have helped so far…"

John whined as Luka's hand cupped him almost soothingly before retreating to fetch the lube, mindful of the seven unsuccessful attempts.

"Maybe you're going about this the wrong way. Quick and dirty obviously hasn't worked. I think you need it slow…" Luka's hand slid back into play, holding John gently.

"No no no," John's hands were around Luka's, trying to apply more pressure and urgency. Luka calmly placed them flat on the mattress.

"Damn it Luka, I just need you to jerk me off, don't make it into a thing."

"Wow, so romantic!" But Luka closed his fist around John's cock and started stroking, as clinical as this kind of treatment could be.

John's whole body seemed to spasm, and for a moment Luka thought that was all it was going to take. John's breath was ragged and he reached back to clutch a handful of Luka's shirt.

"I think it… might be working," he muttered, teeth gritted, looking more in pain than anything else. Luka kept up the rhythm, frowning slightly as John panted towards what he hoped would be some sort of satisfaction.

After a few more seconds John heaved a breath and shuddered, letting out a broken moan. "Nnnno… no no!" Luka's heart sank as John twitched with sensitivity, his eyes screwed up closed, lashes wet.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please let me take you, we could go to Mercy instead of County."

John shook his head, practically vibrating with tension. "Can we just try your way, and then go, if that doesn't work?"

"Ok. Can you turn over?"

"I might poke a hole in the mattress, but here goes…"

Once John was somewhat comfortable, Luka hunted through his bedside table, finding a long forgotten little bottle of massage oil. He slicked up his hands and touched the middle of John's back, semi-prepared for him to jump like a live wire but still surprised when he did.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Helping you to relax a bit, I hope?" Luka wasn't quite sure, but he thought John might be biting the heel of hand as his own hands started to move, stroking from shoulder to tailbone, working on knots as they appeared.

"Mmm…"

Luka took it as a positive and carried on until John seemed to sink further into the bed, seemingly in a bit of a daze. Taking a little more massage oil he worked lower, his hands working the muscles of John's ass.

"S'good."

"Yeah? How about this…" Luka dipped his head and parted John's cheeks, stroking his tongue over John's hole and simultaneously discovering that the massage oil was edible. Vanilla cupcakes.

"Holy shit, yeah, keep doing that!"

So Luka got to work, licking and dipping his tongue just inside, gently at first then giving John more as he squirmed and begged, reaching back to grab Luka's hair to try and keep him as close as possible.

Luka reached down and palmed himself through his clothes, the sight and sound of John so lost in pleasure working it's own magic on him. He raised up onto his knees on the bed and awkwardly unbuckled and unzipped with one hand, the other still full of firm buttock.

"John, I'm going to fuck you now, get up on your hands and knees."

John's voice was muffled against the pillow, "I can't, I can't move, you've killed me."

"No, I really haven't," Luka countered, and then hauled John up by his hips until he was positioned to his satisfaction. Luka pushed his pants down his thighs just enough so they were out the way, then spilled the rest of the oil onto his hand before liberally applying it to John's crack as John spread his legs as wide as possible to make room for Luka behind him.

The rearranging had pushed John's face deeper into the pillow, and it was just as well, as when Luka entered him, slippery and hot, the fabric only just muffled his howl enough to not upset the neighbours.

Luka had almost forgotten the higher purpose of the exercise as he thrust his hips smoothly, the clenching of John's body ensuring he wasn't going to last too long, until John's muffled wail caught his attention. "Oh my god, I'm coming, oh finally, oh-". John's body spasmed and Luka just about held on as John did finally find release, the internal rippling and pulsing pushing him over prematurely with dizzying speed.

Shocked and breathless, Luka didn't quite catch John in time as he slumped down onto the bed, into what must be his quite impressive wet patch. The sudden disengagement of their bodies caused Luka an involuntary hiss of sensitivity.

"John? Are you ok?"

No answer except a snore.

Half an hour later…

Luka watched John wake up, amused as his dazed and satisfied expression lingered for a few moments.

"I feel wonderful." His eyes darted to his hand, wedged as it was under his cheek.

"Why am I in the recovery position?"

Luka tried to keep a straight face. "You've been out cold for thirty minutes, I took precautions."

John untangled himself and stretched out, several joints popping. His hands smoothed over the bedding. "You changed the sheets?"

"Well, you made quite a mess and it didn't seem like you were going to wake up any time soon, so I worked around you."

"My hero." They grinned at each other soppily for a moment.

"So, do you think everything is… back to normal down there?" Luka's gaze flicked downwards.

"Seems to be, thank god. I'll leave the Croatian grandmothers to you in the future."

"Oh yes, I'd hate to have to rim and fuck you into unconsciousness again."

"Don't make me think about rimming and grandmothers."

"You're the one thinking about her."

The bed shook with John's laughter and Luka soon found himself thoroughly distracted by John's mouth.

The End.


End file.
